Jamie Cox
'Nicknames' Ja, Mie, Luke, or Cox 'Early Life' Jamie is the oldest son of the Cox family. His parents gave him the same attention as his brother and raised him with the same morals as him. Jamie always tried to set a good example for Joey. That didn't mean the two of them didn't get into trouble. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Jamie wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Jamie cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. Jamie has always thought that Holly-Grace was beautiful. He just didn't know how to go about it until high school. 'Ranch Life' Joey and Delilah were friends up until their final year of college. It was then despite all of the dates the two had been on with seperate people that Joey realized that Delilah had always been there. Jamie always knew Delilah and Joey would be a good couple. Jamie followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. He wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. He was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. He'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Jamie went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. Delilah kept a close eye on both Joey and Jamie. The two got into trouble that was humerus some of the times. Jamie did know Dinah, Chase, and Sheila before they died which made it more tramatic. 'Wrestling Career' Jamie saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Jamie was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Jamie is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. He's also looking forward to seeing Holly-Grace more. Alexis and Jason were surprised when they became pregnant months after Delilah Cox announced she was pregnant. With Joey gone around the world and country with Scarlett Delilah is afraid he'll miss the birth of the baby. Scarlett's already put those fears to rest by telling both Delilah and Alexis that they'll go with them when it gets about time for it to happen. Around May 31st, 2013 Delilah and Alexis met up with Jason and Joey and the rest of the family. Delilah moved into the bus with Joey. Bryce gave Delilah his bunk so she didn't have to sleep on one of the couches. Bryce slept on the other couch. Delilah was grateful for family. On June 10th, 2013 in Richmond, Virginia Delilah ended up suffering contractions and after the attack on the Shield Delilah and Joey rushed off to the hospital. Not in a cab, but in someone's borrowed rental. How Scarlett worked that out Delilah would never know. That same night Joey and Delilah had twins. A boy and a girl. They named the boy Chase Ryan and the girl Wanda Lark Cox. Jamie was happy for Joey. 'Personal Life' Jamie is the oldest child of the Cox family. Jamie always tried to set a good example for his baby brother. Jamie has been dating Holly-Grace Dixson since high school. Jamie is going to spoil his nephew and niece. Siblings: Jamie Cox (Brother) Delilah Cox (Sister-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Joey Maddox 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Hardcore Tag Team Champions with Joey 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Jamie's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @JamieMaddox. Category:Wrestling OC's